


Me And You Against The World

by jayisokayy



Series: The Winchester (Pond) Gospels [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fairytail, M/M, TW: Abusive Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory Williams was a successful young man a couple of years ago. He was a nurse, on his way to becoming a doctor. He had best friends, a family, a large flat, and a girlfriend. And the biggest mistake that he made was marrying his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me And You Against The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokithegodofsass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokithegodofsass/gifts).



> I wrote this and Josie wanted to read it

Rory Williams was a successful young man a couple of years ago. He was a nurse, on his way to becoming a doctor. He had best friends, a family, a large flat, and a girlfriend. And the biggest mistake that he made was marrying his girlfriend. Little did he know, Amy was demanding. He was in love with his wife, and would do anything for her. And he did; do everything for her that is. Whenever Rory wouldn’t do something, Amy would threaten to leave him, and that’s how the ginger kept him under lock and key. Amy was really everything he had left, and he didn’t know what he would do without her. He hadn’t ever known live without his childhood best friend. After being married for three years with no children, he learned to just deal with his wife. They fell into a sort of routine, Amy would tell Rory what to do and he would do it. In turn, Rory was allowed to answer the door and smile pretty for company. Other than that, he wasn’t allowed to leave the flat at all and you better believed he only interacted with people uglier than Amy. (As if there was anyone with an uglier soul than Amelia Williams.)  
Dean, on the other hand, was anything but a knight in shining armor. He delivered pizza for a minimum wage while his music career was kicking off. He had been doing this for the past three years now, and he knew no family of his own. His mother had died in a house fire when he was five, and his father got accidently shot in a hunting accident. The only family he had was his brother Sam, and Sammy was a lawyer, living in Kansas with his girlfriend Jessica. Dean went over for Thanksgiving and Christmas every once in a while, but that was it. Today, Dean stood outside of a huge manor with a mailbox that read, “The Williams.” He scoffed at that, he delivered pizza to these kind of posh people’s house every day and it sucked. The hand no manors and, for a bunch of rich folks, tipped pretty horribly. He grabbed the box of pizza from the back of his 1967 Chevy Impala, and knocked on the door. A man maybe four years younger than him answered, looking down at the ground and holding a small stack of money. He wore a pair of ripped jeans, obviously not pre-ripped like a lot of the rich folk, and a baggy graphic tee that read, ‘Amy & Rory, 20010.’  
“‘M sorry, my wife placed the order. How much was it?” He spoke with a soft British accent, very quietly, as if afraid someone may here. Dean found it kind of endearing, and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Dean didn’t know a lot, but it he knew one thing, it’s that he defiantly was not gay. The younger man looked up at him with curiosity, fuck, he must have been quiet for too long. “Excuse me, mister?”  
“Yeah, sorry. That’ll be twenty three, ninety three.” Rory paid him and took the pizza, quickly closing the door behind him. Little did he know, Amy, being the snoop that she is, was listening the entire time. And she did not approve of the blush on her husband’s face, or the way he bit his lip afterwards.  
After that, Rory would suggest Amy order pizza quite often. Every time, Dean would come deliver it, and they would make small talk. All Rory told him was that Amy was his wife and they lived together, but she was busy (with the job she didn’t have) and so he would do a lot of the housework. After this happening about ten times, Dean told him to stop wasting their phone lines with calls, and wrote his number on the back of Rory’s hand. The younger boy was happy indeed, and Amy caught him whistling while doing dishes later. And when she told him to stop, he quietly hummed instead.  
Dean and Rory never saw each other after that, but texted quite often. They fell in love through texts, and Rory asked Dean to be his boyfriend a couple of months later. He fell out of love with Amy, but didn’t dare tell his wife this. Unfortunately, Amy knew. It was dumb of Rory to think that his wife couldn’t check his texts online, she did so quite often, and was repulsed by what she saw. She didn’t say anything though, because she was waiting for Rory to reveal one of his biggest secrets so that she could use it against him as blackmail. Then, one day, she saw something that caught her eye. Dean had asked Rory to meet him somewhere, but there had been no reply. She refreshed the page and saw one single word:  
 _Yes_  
She was up the stairs like lightning, into Rory’s room. The younger boy was smiling and staring down at his phone, but as soon as Amy walked in, he stuffed it under his pillow and stood up out of respect for his wife. She almost felt like slapping him, but she didn’t. Amy had a much, much better plan. She pushed Rory into the closet and locked the door. Rory was screaming and kicking, but she didn’t listen. She pushed a chair up against the door and smirked, leaving for the local café where her husband and his lover had hoped to meet. When found it, Dean was sitting there, looking rather excited. She pulled the best sob-story face she could and walked in. She sat across from Dean and his face instantly fell.  
“Rory ran off with the maid earlier today. I went through his phone to see if he was okay, and saw that he was going to be meeting you here. I couldn’t stand to have you be in the dark.” Dean’s heart dropped to his stomach, and instead of saying anything, he ran out of the café. Amy let Rory out of the closet later, and she didn’t even have to say anything. Rory knew it was over. He blocked Dean’s number and cried his hard out. The next day, as Rory went to get the newspaper, he saw that his lover had committed suicide, blaming true love in his letter. A few days later, Amy walked into Rory’s room to wake him up, and found him hanging from the ceiling. Amy sold his sob story, and ended up remarrying to a reporter who had an ego (almost) as big as hers.  
It’s said though, that if you listen close enough, and you drive past the now abandoned house where the mailbox reads “The Williams” and a bunch of dead flowers now occupy the garden, you can see a young blonde boy in a ripped tee-shirt, running around his room excitedly, getting ready for a date.


End file.
